A Loss of Control
by TayloredPhoenix
Summary: Tatsuya at the age of 15 cuts ties with the Yotsuba having accidentally awoken a suppressed being bound to him. With his memories recovered and free reign over his abilities the safety of those around him is not guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

Ok so a few things to discuss before starting this, first is the initial idea, I'm not sure how the idea got sparked up but I thought it would be cool if mythological beings were in fact information bodies. So while Zeus or any other god may not be in existence in physical form they are still in a data form. So the idea from here is that Tatsuya is in fact bound to the information body of "Thanatos" or Death. While I know there is strong evidence for the original story having Tatsuya based off the god "Shiva" for my purposes I decided it would be more fun this way.

Ok story wise it will begin chronologically at the beginning of their introduction to 1st high as this allows me to fill in a "what if?" of my own whereby Tatsuya was always allowed access to decomposition.

Lastly while Tatsuya will be beyond OP for a while (like everything for the first chapter or so will be a cakewalk) I am planning to add other deities at a later point to challenge him.

So with that out of the way tell me what you think of the idea and please do correct any of the technical magic stuff I use (I am up to date on the light novel but that doesn't mean I have a full grasp on absolutely all the technical workings of magic). Of course please do correct anything in the story itself as well.

**Story Start:**

A dimly lit screen mounted centre wall displayed the image of an astoundingly young looking middle aged woman, before it stood a 15 year old boy staring at her all too familiar smirk with eyes of indifference.

"I know Maya." The statement was delivered with a disconcerting lack of care for the implications that it may entail.

Maya replied with a similar indifference though for the first time in a long time it was masking an uncertainty "What might you know nephew?"

Rather than replying with words the boy continued staring with the same unnerving expression however as he continued staring a hazy blackness formed around him. The iris' of his eyes were overtaken by the pupil making the eyes themselves appear to have large voids in the centre of each. Everything including himself lifted into the air and remained there.

"I am no longer under Yotsuba control Maya, don't attempt to interfere with anything I do and don't you dare touch Miyuki." With that one corner of his mouth curled up ever so slightly into a smirk before he returned to the ground, turning his back on Maya he walked out.

Maya had to try her hardest to keep the fear growing within her under wraps, the Yotsuba's most powerful weapon had become aware, while that was terrifying in it's own right there was something far more concerning. _He smirked, _she thought to herself, _I don't even want to think about what is to come next._

* * *

><p>Tatsuya and Miyuki stood outside First High's main hall the latter of the two complaining to the former.<p>

"But Tatsuya not only was your written segment more or less perfect your abilities are also on par with that of a god of old, you should be in course 1!"

Tatsuya smiled knowingly at the underlying joke in her statement, "while that may be true their test standards designate me as a course 2 student and as such I shall attend as one. Plus this gives me a chance to deconstruct the hierarchy in this place, gotta have some fun right?"

"But…."

"Don't worry about it, you just focus on your entrance ceremony speech, at least this way I get to see my cute girlfriend introduce the first years, I would probably just unsettle everyone."

Miyuki blushed and fell silent before smiling and agreeing to the notion.

Not long after Tatsuya cut ties with the Yotsuba he told Miyuki the truth of how things had come to be as they were. While Miyuki was a born Yotsuba he had been adopted into the family due to his unlimited potential as a weapon for them, they needed control of him though. As Miyuki showed some familiarity towards him in early years they altered both of their memories and Tatsuya's emotions holding him firmly the Yotsuba's hands as a result of feeling nothing towards anyone bar the Yotsuba heir.

The mental alterations also acted as a cage on the information body that was bound to him, the source of his limitless potential. With the recent release of the information body the majority of his memories were returned and while negative emotions remained something that Tatsuya couldn't feel some basic happiness and humour had returned resulting in his current sarcastic nature.

With the truth out Tatsuya gave Miyuki the option to remain with her family or to continue living with him. With that Shiba Miyuki and Thanatos Tatsuya were enrolled as first years and whatsmore due to the intense nature of their lingering feelings for one another they had become a couple.

* * *

><p>Tatsuya was seated in the top section of the hall looking down at the centre stage, while it may appear to an average viewer that he was spacing out the truth of the matter was that he was using elemental sight to analyse all the information in the surrounding area.<p>

Tatsuya had grown to appreciate the beauty in information, it held absolute control of everything bound to it which in this world could be considered everything. Colours, shapes, characteristics, existence itself all of it was bound to information, control of the puppet strings that were information gave control of existence itself and Tatsuya could well be considered a puppetmaster.

A young girl wearing glasses approached him, that was surprising it itself, normally the deathly aura that he gave off kept the people without an aim in mind away from him.

She spoke up nervously, "Excuse me is this seat taken?"

_Crystal eyes huh? _he thought to himself.

"Sure, may I ask your name?" he replied after ascertaining that fact.

"I uhh, it's Shibata Mizuki but please just call me Mizuki," she stuttered out the statement slightly awkwardly.

"Very well Mizuki, I am Thanatos Tatsuya but please Tatsuya is fine plus people tend to find the foreign last name strange, who is your friend behind you?"

The cheerful looking redhead spoke up "Chiba Erika but Erika is fine, nice to meet you Tatsuya kun."

_Chiba seriously? And she's course 2? This school has got to sort out its entrance test_

Tatsuya smiled as they both sat down and focused his attention back on the stage as the ceremony begun. He barely paid any attention to the majority of the ceremony until Miyuki came on, he smiled down at her as she spoke.

The way she held herself was the definition of eloquence itself, combine that with her near flawless beauty and everyone found themselves staring. Tatsuya chuckled to himself, if any of them knew what she was capable of he had no doubt that the looks of absolute adoration would change.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony Erika spoke up "Hey Tatsuya, will you come to our class with us?"<p>

He shook his head, "Sorry I promised my girlfriend I'd meet her after the ceremony."

Both girls' eyes shot open a little wider.

"Well this I have to see." Erika said with a playful smirk.

It didn't take long for Tatsuya to find Miyuki speaking with who he could only assume were members of the student council. As they approached Miyuki saw him and smiling ran over to hug him somewhat enthusiastically. The expressions given off by those around them were priceless, Tatsuya could make out some whispered conversations about blooms and weeds, he smirked to himself.

_They will learn the hard way eventually_, he thought to himself as he returned the hug.

Pulling away he spoke up "Miyuki I'd like you to meet my fellow classmates Shibata Mizuki and Chiba Erika."

Miyuki courtesied, "A pleasure to meet you both, I am Shiba Miyuki but please Miyuki is fine."

It took a second for the shock of the identity of Tatsuya's girlfriend to wear off before they both replied in kind.

"I'm Shibata Mizuki, please call me Mizuki."

"Chiba Erika, Erika is fine." She said with a smile.

Tatsuya spoke up, "so who are these people behind you Miyuki?"

The petite girl standing off to Miyuki's right replied in place of Miyuki, "Oh don't mind us, I'm Saegusa Mayumi student council president and this is Hattori Hanzou the assistant president, who might you be? You seem close with the freshman representative." She smiled cheerfully as she spoke.

_Numbers huh? Well with ties to the Yotsuba cut identities don't matter anymore so interaction should be fine._

"My name is Thanatos Tatsuya call me Tatsuya though."

"Nice to meet you Tatsuya, it seems as though Miyuki's attention is elsewhere so would you two mind meeting us in the student council room tomorrow for lunch?"

Tatsuya took note of the barely concealed look of loathing aimed at him by Hattori before replying.

"Sure, I see no issues there assuming Miyuki is ok with it."

* * *

><p>The day continued without a hitch, that is of course until Miyuki and Tatsuya went to head home. Erika, Mizuki and their newly acquired friend Leo stood in front of them confronting a group of course one students who refused to let Miyuki walk home. The leader of this group was Morisaki Shun, a member of the family widely considered as nothing more than bodyguards. Tatsuya rubbed Miyuki's shoulder giving her a slight smile, things were escalating quickly and Tatsuya was already sick of having to listen to Morisaki drone on.<p>

"Let me show you just how superior us blooms are!" Morisaki shouted.

He pulled his CAD and the startings of an activation sequence could be seen forming. Before it got any further a cloud of black flashed in front of him appearing from it the smirking visage of Tatsuya. Morisaki's CAD was erased from existence before he had a chance to finish his spell.

Everyone's mouths dropped both in surprise and terror, to anyone not in the know how Tatsuya had just done the impossible, not only had he teleported but he'd completely destroyed a physical object without a trace of it ever having existed.

Miyuki of course knew better, Tatsuya had decomposed the idea of spatial distance between himself and Morisaki, the second he took a step forward he no longer had to travel the original 10 metres or so between them as it technically no longer existed. Once on the other side regrowth was automatically set off to restore the idea he had removed. The black cloud like flashes were simply a result of the interaction with the information body bound to him, Death.

"You know Morisaki, as magicians we pride ourselves on the ability to alter eidos or information bodies. Now you call yourself a superior magician but your control of information is completely inferior to most people I know." Tatsuya said.

"While information on objects is important you failed to gain information on people before showing aggression. For example the trio you just went up against did you know one is hypersensitive to spirit particle emission? Another is from the Chiba family and could easily beat you to a pulp 10 times over before you finished your quick draw." He continued.

"What I'm trying to get across here is that you are an ill informed child with a bad temper, now you were closest so you understand exactly what happened to your CAD, if you dare use the term weed again don't expect me to stop at the CAD."

With that statement Tatsuya turned on his heel and walked off, Miyuki taking his hand and wandering off with him. Mayumi and public moral committee leader Watanabi Mari were on scene but were too shocked to do anything, no one even thought of attempting to prevent the pair from leaving.

Tatsuya noticed Mayumi as they reached the gate and waved.

"See you tomorrow for lunch." He said.

Both he and Miyuki smiled politely before leaving, that day began Tatsuya's deconstruction of the discrimination within First High.

**Note:**

Right so that's chapter 1, it stuck somewhat to the original plot but I thought it would be fun to play with this Tatsuya's character interactions in familiar scenarios. I have a basic framework laid out to continue this, it will follow the usual plot including Nine Schools in the near future however I will be chopping and changing a significant amount to suit. So what do you think? Assuming you guys like the idea I will continue with this and chapters will most likely become bulkier.

Until next time.

TayloredPhoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story start:**

Tatsuya's morning had started off surprisingly peaceful for someone whose life could be considered a string of conflicts both internal and external. Since the awakening of Death within him pretty much every aspect of both his natural magic and physical nature had been enhanced. With the innate enhancements to both his reactions and strength it had not taken long for him to surpass his teacher Kokonoe.

This meant two things, first his training was complete so his mornings were free more often than not and second he now trained Miyuki rather than letting his teacher with somewhat questionable morals and an eye for his girlfriend do it. Tatsuya had suggested that Miyuki drop her training to focus on school which had been met with outright refusal and Tatsuya wasn't about to to fight her over the subject. Despite the fact that contact with his old teacher was no longer necessary he occasionally paid the man a visit to catch up over tea.

Miyuki and Tatsuya were sat down with Kokonoe eating Miyuki's home cooked breakfast.

"So Miyuki, Tatsuya, you're both enrolled at First High now correct?" Kokonoe started.

"Sure are, our first day was yesterday." Miyuki replied in her usual cheerful manner.

"Oh my, I bet Miyuki looks cute in a uniform."

The older man had a look on his face that made Tatsuya worry about what was happening within his old teacher's mind as well as making Miyuki look mildly disturbed. He proceeded to send a punch in his teacher's direction which was swiftly blocked.

"Kokonoe, you're scaring Miyuki so let me point out the two most basic issues in that statement. First you're too old, second she's taken and need I remind you, taken by someone who outclasses you in hand to hand combat."

The old teacher smiled mischievously, "Oh come on, you two are no fun."

Miyuki stood up after that comment having packed up everything they had brought for breakfast.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Mr Kokonoe but Tatsuya and I had better make our way to school, please refrain from perving on other students or I might just do something drastic." She smiled sweetly in complete contrast to her statement, honestly had Tatsuya not been used to it by this point it would have been enough to unsettle him.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you two another time, take care!"

With farewells taken care of Miyuki and Tatsuya took off towards First High, it was time for Tatsuya to see if any rumours of his confrontation from the day before would start to arise.

* * *

><p>From the moment that the pair entered the gate they were eyed warily by the other students, while no one said anything to them it was obvious that they were considered something of a freak show.<p>

The friends they had made the day before were the only ones willing to approach them at any point. Even when separated no one new would approach Tatsuya in fear of what they had heard and no one new would approach Miyuki for the same reasons.

The day passed by like this until it was lunch break at which point Tatsuya and Miyuki met up to go to the student council room. As they arrived Tatsuya opened the door and was immediately noticed by Mayumi.

"Oh hi! Tatsuya, Miyuki, come on in and sit down please."

Tatsuya was shocked, after having everyone eying him warily all day he thought it to be impossible for anyone to act so cheery and carefree around him. As they took a seat Mayumi continued.

"Would you two like anything to eat? We have plenty of food."

"Oh that's quite alright, I cooked the two of us bento boxes this morning." Miyuki replied with a smile before continuing.

"So what is it that you asked us here for?"

"Well to be perfectly honest originally it was only you we wanted originally. It is customary for the freshman representative to join the student council so we wanted to extend our offer if you'll take it."

Miyuki glanced over to Tatsuya who nodded to her.

"I will accept, thank you very much for the opportunity. Also you said you only wanted me originally, what did you mean?"

"Ahhh well I think Mari would be better at explaining that."

The woman in question joined them at the table, she was of moderate height with short black hair and hazel eyes.

"Watanabe Mari, I'm the head of the Public Morals Committee, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Her tone seemed much more formal in comparison to the student council leader's much more cheery tone.

"Thanatos Tatsuya, the pleasure is mine."

"Shiba Miyuki, likewise."

"I'll cut to the chase, Tatsuya the effect that you've had on the student body is astounding, in one day you've caused a drop in the use of the word "weed" that I had long thought impossible to achieve. While I don't particularly like the fact that it is due to fear you would make an invaluable member on the public morals committee."

Tatsuya weighed up his options for a second, it was easy to see that this opportunity allowed him to police course one students despite his position and without breaking rules as well. On the downside it may earn animosity from groups both in course 1 and 2 due to the fact that he was a junior.

"I'll take you up on the offer than you Watanabe senpai." The positives outweighed the negatives in this situation.

"Great if you fo…"

"Hold on I object to this!" Watanabe was interrupted by Hattori Hanzou before she could finish.

The course 1 student approached them and took a stand behind Watanabe.

"Whatever the rumours he is still a course 2 student and what's more they are just that, rumours. He wouldn't cut it in the morals committee."

"Are you saying that you doubt my own report on the matter?" Watanabe replied with one eyebrow raised, afterall she was present for at least part of the incident.

"No, however it seems far more likely that a course 2 student would use some kind of trickery, what he supposedly did is impossible for a course 1 student, there's no way he could achieve it."

Tatsuya understood his doubt, while there were eyewitnesses he was quite correct in saying that the level of magic he used was impossible for an ordinary magic user. However Tatsuya was anything but ordinary.

"Oh but it's not mere rumours Hattori senpai." Miyuki spoke up in an eerily level tone.

"Miyuki, we mustn't fall subject to nepotism in times like these were a position of importance is on the line."

Miyuki looked about ready to cause a mini ice age in the council room at this point before Tatsuya put his hand around her shoulder calming her down. Once he was sure that they weren't in risk of becoming icicles he spoke up.

"What if I proved it?"

"Oh if that's the case how about you fight me in an official match?" Hattori said smiling, he had been undefeated in his entire school life so even if Tatsuya agreed he had no doubt that he could run circles around him with no trouble.

"Sure, but I have some conditions."

Mayumi had been staying out of things up to this point but realised that this was a request of her.

"What might those be Tatsuya kun?"

Miyuki tensed a little at the use of "kun" by the council president.

"Two things, first if I beat Hattori here in under 2 seconds I want a position in the senior divisions of the Nine Schools Tournament and while I'm sure you're already looking at Miyuki I'll tell you right now that she's unbeatable even by this schools seniors."

He continued, "My second request is more of an offer of my services but that can wait until after the duel."

Everyone looked shocked not only at the request but the condition he had to meet to get it.

Hattori spoke through clenched teeth "Don't get cocky yo…"

Before he finished Mayumi interrupted, "We'll accept those terms."

Beating Hattori in 2 seconds should be impossible but if he did manage it then his abilities would certainly be of considerable use in the tournament."

Tatsuya let out a smile, _this should be a laugh_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>As they approached the practice room Miyuki turned to him, without even looking at her he spoke up.<p>

"Don't apologise, this was bound to happen eventually so if anything I should thank you for speeding up the process." He turned to smile at her.

Miyuki paused for a moment before replying. "In that case, make a fool of him."

Tatsuya let out a soft laugh at her reply, "that's more like it."

Once they entered the room Tatsuya opened the briefcase he had been carrying and pulled out two identical pistol shaped CADs, Silver Horns. Top of the line equipment from the brilliant engineer Taurus Silver, he switched out the cartridges on both pistols.

"Do you always come equipped with multiple cartridges?" Watanabe asked.

Tatsuya shrugged, "if it works better then why bother using a general CAD?"

"Ok the rules are simple, no contact is allowed between combatants the first one to cause the opponent to be unable to continue without causing anything more than a sprain wins, understood?"

Both combatants nodded.

"Ok on my count you may begin. 3, 2, 1, Start!"

The moment that the last word escaped Watanabe's mouth Tatsuya pulled the trigger in his left hand. The spell preloaded, decomposition. The target, time itself. Everything stopped, Watanabe's hand was frozen having just reached the bottom of it's arc to indicate the start of the match.

Tatsuya sighed, the 2 second time limit was irrelevant when the competitor was able to ignore the concept of time itself.

He lifted his other CAD and pointed it towards Hattori, the spell loaded in this one was taken from a page out of Miyuki's book. While Tatsuya was unable to freely wield the magic used by his girlfriend he could use a much smaller scale version of it. Freeze flame, a spell that could suppress the temperatures of targets within certain ranges, most commonly used to prevent a gun from firing.

Tatsuya didn't have the necessary ability to use this spell on a large enough scale to make it effective in such situations but with the use of his elemental sight he didn't have to. By looking into the information dimension Tatsuya could pinpoint the nerves connecting the brain to the muscles, by using a much smaller scale version of freeze flame on these nerves the signals would be frozen and not be able to reach the muscles in turn causing the target to collapse.

The effects lasted half an hour at most without the continuous application of magic making it a perfect subjugation technique.

He pulled the trigger on Hattori before walking over to his briefcase and using regrowth on the idea of time. Everyone's eyes shot open at the collapsed form of Hattori before looking over to Tatsuya casually packing away his equipment.

"O-o-of-ficial t t time 0.002 seconds." Ichihara Suzune, one of the other council members present stuttered out in disbelief.

"Well I believe that's 1 thousandth of our agreed time limit, I assume you will follow through with my request Mayumi?" Tatsuya spoke with a small smirk on his face.

Mayumi was still trying to work out what happened and as such didn't reply immediately.

Miyuki smiling to herself looked over to Tatsuya, "I said to make a fool of him Tatsuya but decomposition of time, that's just unfair."

Tatsuya chuckled, "there was no rule against it."

"I'm sorry but what did you say he did Miyuki?" Ichihara enquired.

"Tatsuya used decomposition to remove the idea of time from everything bar himself. While in that state he caused Hattori senpai to collapse with what I assume is a variation of my freeze flame and walked over to his briefcase. He then used regrowth to restore the idea of time."

Ichihara looked shocked. "But that's not…."

"Possible?" Tatsuya interrupted, "Ichihara Suzune isn't it? I assure you it's not impossible just extremely difficult. If one were able to see the information dimension and as such directly interact with the information bodies around them would you think it possible then?"

Ichihara's eyes widened. "Elemental Sight, it's been rumoured to be possible but I never believed it, I don't even want to think about how hard that makes you to beat."

"Oh you truly don't want to know."

He looked over at Miyuki who laughed lightly, if anyone here found out what he was he doubted they would remain in the same room as him for long.

Mayumi finally spoke up having checked that Hattori was fine.

"Your request will be met and it goes without saying that you're a public morals committee member now. What was your second request or offer?" Her usual smile had returned.

"My offer is related to Nine School's as well, I would like to also take part in the engineering part of the school's team as an overseer, this offer however comes from an alias of mine."

Everyone's eyebrows were raised at this.

"I assume we will know the name of your alias?" Watanabe queried.

"The offer comes from Four Leaves Technology's third division, Taurus Silver at your service."

Miyuki chuckled at his overly dramatic introduction but it had the desired effect, everyone's mouths were hung open and wouldn't close. First High had just received an advantage so great it could be considered unfair but whether the students would accept it or not, that was still to be seen.

**Author's note:**

So here we are again and so soon! Thanks for all the positive support, bar that one Guest who never really stated why he hated the story…. oh well. The response is positive enough that I'll keep the story going.

So on with points on the story, first off I am considering dropping the terrorist events so I can get straight on with Nine Schools and some of the interesting scenarios I have planned. If you guys really want me to do the terrorist part then let me know and I'll write it out anyway. Nine Schools will be when I start to introduce Tatsuya's new skillset granted by Death so things will start picking up in the next chapter, honestly I'm sick of writing characters introducing themselves so the events at Nine Schools will make a nice break haha.

Well as with last time tell me what you think and I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Start:**

Miyuki stood at Tatsuya's side smiling to herself at the gaping expressions of the students around them. It wasn't everyday that you were offered help by someone who was widely considered one of the top minds in the field of CAD development much less for a school competition.

Miyuki had discussed what secrets Tatsuya would and wouldn't reveal at an earlier point, while it was ultimately his decision she wanted to hear his reasoning behind it. During the discussion he had said he would happily reveal any of his identities that weren't bound to secrecy by the military.

While this had at first baffled Miyuki she began to understand more as she realised that these identities were really only kept secret to benefit the Yotsuba. Not only was Tatsuya no longer bound by the Yotsuba he also reasoned that by showing the blatant difference in experience, power and knowledge between himself and the rest of the school the course one students would be forced to take a serious look at their current viewpoints.

Mayumi finally broke the silence in the room,

"So Mr Silver any other identities we should know about?" She said, attempting a little humour.

"Nothing comes to mind right now."

Tatsuya purposefully left the answer vague, this allowed him to keep the others cautious of him… Well more so than they were already which said something considering the amount of caution that he already received from those around him.

With everything out in the open Tatsuya decided to let those present mull over what had just happened. Having packed up he took his leave with Miyuki in tow, on the way he turned back briefly.

"I suggest organising a meeting with the other engineers on the team for Nine Schools to explain the situation to them."

* * *

><p>Over the following week things had continued without a hitch…. More or less. While there had been some doubt surrounding Tatsuya's identity that doubt was soon shattered with the introduction of his newly invented flying type magic.<p>

The general populous of the school were kept in the dark surrounding his identity in the hope that they could keep it a secret from the other participating schools at least up until the competition.

* * *

><p>It was night time in the Shiba household no source of light was present, the two souls residing within the home were fast asleep. One however was troubled.<p>

Through his mind images flashed by millions upon millions of them, screams could be heard as each frame showed the death of a soul.

He fell through these images through the dark black clouds that surrounded them lightning flashed, a woman was stabbed, another flash a man plummeted to his death from a bridge. Each flash brought a new image of death to life, their lives faded from existence into memories, an endless stream. In this realm all lives meant nothing, life in itself was simply a path to death. As he fell a deep resounding voice broke out from it all

"**I am the conundrum"**

Tatsuya awoke, while the dream may have elicited a flinch from him once this was far from the first time he had seen it. Tatsuya understood the concept of death better than anyone else alive, most humans would have been driven mad by what he knew, what he felt, Tatsuya however was most definitely not "Most humans".

It was early morning so Tatsuya got himself up, he went about his daily conditioning before having a shower and heading downstairs to make breakfast for both himself and Miyuki. While he knew she would be annoyed with him for not letting her do it he felt it best to let her sleep.

Today was the first day of the Nine Schools Competition both he and Miyuki were competitors for the senior teams both were doing Ice Pillar break, Tatsuya was also doing Monolith Code and Miyuki was doing Mirage Bat.

When Miyuki finally rose from her bedroom Tatsuya was changed and ready for the day and had a fully prepared traditional Japanese breakfast ready for the both of them.

Miyuki frowned, "Tatsuya what did I say about letting me do the work around here?"

He smiled back, "I woke up earlier than expected so it was no trouble."

* * *

><p>Tatsuya and Miyuki sat together on the bus ride to the competition site, an attempt had been made to crash a car into their bus. The reaction of fellow students when nothing remained of said car was rather extreme however Tatsuya needed them to be used to his magic sooner rather than later. Surprise at his abilities was quickly becoming old so he wanted those that were to be around him relatively often to get over that stage.<p>

The first day was spent settling into accommodation, giving a final brief and planning for events to come. Tatsuya had spent his time mostly with the engineering division helping them improve their efficiency in writing magic sequences and executing skills they already had.

The first two days of competition saw Speed Shooting and Crowd Ball, First High's Mayumi Saegusa took first for the female division in both. The male division of Speed Shooting was also a first place however Crowd Ball only saw a fourth.

The students around Tatsuya were finally approaching him and starting conversations rather than avoiding him like a plague. While the elitist course one students still disliked him the rest were willing to admit he had more than proven his worth in the engineering division already having contributed in someway or other to nearly every win.

The third day saw Battle Board take place Hattori took a respectable second place and Watanabe won out the female division, Tatsuya had spotted a trap spell before the event and reported it to officials making the event run smoothly.

Finally it was time for the first event for both Tatsuya and Miyuki, Ice Pillar Break first up the male's division.

As Tatsuya walked out onto the platform people were visibly confused at the inclusion of a first year student, his opponent held a feeling of arrogance thinking he had an easy win.

Tatsuya smirked as the countdown to start began his opponent was in for the biggest embarrassment of his life.

The clock hit zero and one of Tatsuya's pillars exploded, oscillation type magic weakened and broke the structure at an alarming rate. More alarming however was the immediate reformation of the pillar as if nothing had ever happened. Keeping one CAD pointed at his own pillars Tatsuya slowly lowered his other towards his opponent's pillars, he pulled the trigger decomposition activated the pillar's eidos were ripped apart and scattered the pillars themselves reduced to nothing but subatomic particles.

As he turned to leave there was no cheering, not a voice could be heard, everyone was in shock very few understood what Tatsuya had just done and those who did were in awe, direct interference at that level was considered nigh on impossible.

A small smirk graced Tatsuya's lips as his figure retreated from the stage.

With decomposition under his belt Tatsuya had an easy victory no one could compete and no one expected to some even forfeited to avoid the embarrassment of an impossibly quick loss.

Next was the female division everyone present was yet to get over the shock of Tatsuya's win as a first year so when they saw a second first year from the same school it was safe to say everyone had given up hope.

The loss of hope was warranted too as Miyuki stormed her way to victory using A ranked magics that no one could hope to match, if it wasn't Nilfheim it was Inferno either way the result was a win for First High in both divisions.

* * *

><p>From the stands the woman known as the notorious Electron Sorceress smiled to herself,<p>

'those two don't hold back do they?' she thought to herself, 'Still we are all yet to see your true power Tatsuya, safe to say the 101 Independant Magic-Equipped Battalion are more than a little curious.'

It was over the next two days that Tatsuya began to notice outside interference within the games, someone was trying to fix them. He had initially thought the trap spell in Battle Board and the car aimed at First High's bus was a personal score but something bigger was showing itself.

He approached Fujibayashi for her help on the matter in order to trace the organisation to a central location. She had agreed but at a cost other than money seeing as it was outside of official business that was fair enough but he would have to face the consequences of his payment later.

The next day "No Head Dragon Eastern Branch" as an organisation were no more not only in the sense that they had disbanded but nothing remained of its members.

* * *

><p>With Tatsuya being able to focus his time on the engineering side of things he had secured First High an overall victory assuming the last two days weren't an absolute calamity. Any time that wasn't spent writing magic sequences for contestants and devising strategies was spent with Miyuki.<p>

While he wasn't used to this whole couple thing he still understood the idea of doing what he could to spend time with his girlfriend whether that be taking her out to dinner or simply talking to her.

One night over dinner Tatsuya had brought with him a small jewellery box.

"Miyuki before Mirage Bat tomorrow I want to give you something."

"Oh you've already given me the opportunity to fly what else could you possib-.."

He opened the small box, in it was a beautiful bracelet made of platinum links with the patterns of snowflakes carved into each solid link.

Miyuki had her hands covering her mouth, "It's beautiful Tatsuya!"

He smiled widely, "try it on, it's not just for looks either push in any link and flying type magic will be initiated. Of course we can switch out the sequence but it seemed most suitable."

Having put it on her wrist Miyuki looked at it in wonder.

"Oh but I don't have anything for you in return!"

"No need, just leave the competition in your dust for me."

As they smiled at each other they closed in for a brief kiss, it was a perfect way to end a perfect night.

It was the day of Mirage Bat and leave the enemy in her dust Miyuki did, Tatsuya had revealed flying magic to the engineering team earlier but no students had enough time to master it. Because of this Miyuki shot ahead on the scoreboard not once giving her opponents the chance to catch up.

That night Tatsuya had headed back from the celebrations early, tomorrow was the Monolith Code and while he was sure he could win he still wished to be left to ponder on his own. His team mates were Juumonji Katsuto and somewhat ironically Hattori Hanzou.

Having seen the results of First High's first years Third High had sent their trump cards into their senior Monolith Code division, the Crimson Prince and Cardinal George both terrifyingly powerful in their own right.

Tatsuya had already deduced that the final would be between First High and Third High, with his A rank destructive decomposition banned in this game he decided he would remain at the back until the final allowing the Ten Master Clans to please their massive egos by having Juumonji wipe out everyone.

Lying in bed facing the ceiling with these thoughts at the top of his mind Tatsuya began to drift off.

He opened his eyes slowly once again he was falling, the uncomfortable feeling of seeing the stream of death was present once more. Each time he was here he became more and more used to it although it felt as though in doing so he was sacrificing more and more of his human side to the information body he was hosting.

As the images began to fade the deep voice spoke up just like every other time.

"**Now you stand before me devoid of all dismay, could it be just maybe I'll let you have your day."**

* * *

><p>As everyone had predicted the preliminary rounds of First High in Monolith Code saw Juumonji obliterating the opposition with a variation of his families legendary Phalanx.<p>

However what came next was unexpected, the final was as Tatsuya predicted between First and Third High and standing at the front of First High's team this time was Tatsuya.

Ichijou smirked "Let's see what you have miracle engineer of First High", he said to no one in particular.

Tatsuya took a deep breath it was time to fulfill his side of the deal to Fujibayashi just not in a way she expected.

As per usual Tatsuya held two CADs in one was the sequence for gram demolition in the other a seemingly random sequence the effects of which were yet to be seen by those who had seen him code it.

As the match started the showdown between Taurus Silver and the Crimson Prince began, with Ichijou's rupture magic classed as A rank destructive he had to use air bullet. Each time he set one off it was destroyed by Tatsuya who ran forward at an alarming rate.

Ichijou couldn't work out what he was trying to achieve, what would getting close gain him? While thinking this he was snapped out of his thoughts as he suddenly realised just how close Tatsuya was.

In a panic Ichijou set off air bullet without a limiter, he suddenly realised this not only meant disqualification but could also mean a fatality for the opponent.

As the 22 in total sequences surrounded him Tatsuya could only grimace this was going to hurt, he allowed them all to go off and went flying through the air towards Ichijou.

_Commence Retroactive Eidos Tracking_

_Confirm Restoration Point_

_Restoration Commence_

_Restoration Complete._

Tatsuya rotated whilst still flying through the air and landed on both feet rolling forward to break the fall. He stood up and walked towards Ichijou who could only stare in horror.

"3 broken ribs, 2 vertebrae fractured, both arms and legs broken in at least 4 places and multiple points of internal bleeding…. Is that all you could do Ichijou?"

The Crimson Prince was speechless, how? How? had he survived that completely unscathed it was impossible!

"Now while you're speculating as to how I survived there's something much bigger you should be wondering about right now, what's in my second CAD?"

Ichijou's eyes widened even more as Tatsuya pointed the pistol shaped CAD towards his own head and pulled the trigger.

_Doors of Death released_

_Lock Regrowth timer set for 2 minutes_

_Merging of consciousness in process_

_Merge complete_

Black smoke engulfed Tatsuya entirely clouds of pure black formed above them as the smoke recessed. His eyes had turned pitch black and in his hands the black smoke condensed into the shape of a scythe.

All those present both on and off the field froze in terror.

Fujibayashi looked on with wide eyes "So this is the true form he mentioned to us."

His payment to Fujibayashi had been an agreement, an agreement to reveal his unknown ability to her, she had not however expected him to do it in such a public manner, what was he hoping to achieve?

Ichijou finally found his voice, "What in the hell are you!?"

Tatsuya spoke, his voice impossibly low could be felt reverberating through one's body as much as it could be heard.

"**I am the dreadful menace."**

the being took a step forward

"**The one whose will is done."**

another step

"**The haunting chill upon your neck."**

"**I am the conundrum."**

"**I have summoned armies of cold and disease and famine."**

With each line the being grew closer to Ichijou

"**Not you or any other can fathom what is nigh."**

"**I will tell you when to jump and I will dictate how far you fall"**

"**The ones who came before you stood strong and tall and brave but I stole their dreams away, their dreams could not be saved."**

It finally came to a stop in front of Ichijou.

"**For I am the end of all beginnings"**

"**I am the effect that all causes lead to"**

"**I am Death."**

An inhuman smirk crossed its face as it looked deep into Ichijou's eyes.

"**Goodnight Prince"**

Each and every member of the Third High team fell unconscious immediately.

_Regrowth initiated_

_Doors of death being restored_

_Restoration complete_

Just as quickly as Death had appeared it was contained once more in its place stood Tatsuya once again.

Miyuki looked out at her boyfriend with a worried expression, "Tatsuya what have you done?"

The message from this event had been simple "The Ten Master Clans don't hold all the power now."

**Author's note:**

So first off I am so sorry for the massive delay on this, I was away for a large hunk of time and then struggled to get motivated to write more once I was back to full time work. However with uni coming up I thought I would try and get another chapter out.

Onto the actual story itself:

I skipped the terrorist arc for now as the Death idea was one I really wanted to do in this situation however I may revisit the terrorist arc at a later point but done in a different way. As for Death itself at the moment I want it to remain a mysterious aspect as to what it's capabilities are, eventually I will introduce the technical ideas behind it but here's a taster all the same.

Also I skimmed over a lot of the Nine Schools as I didn't want to make you guys go through events that were going to be practically the same as canon so I tried to get to the original stuff hope this is alright.

Otherwise the introduction I used for death is an edited version of a poem read by Charles Dance for a Winter Olympics advert of all things and more recently used in what has become my favourite parkour film titled "Reach the Horizon" by "Team Jestion".

Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will catch you next time.


End file.
